XRomance
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! After the fight with Apcolypes, Kurt and Kitty become very close after an accident that almost takes his life. Kurtty and Loro. No longer up for aution. It's mine! Complete, for now!
1. Revelation

Chapter one: Revelation

_"Thank you to you all, we have avoided disaster. It wasn't without its price, however, but like steel forged though fire we have been made stronger. I know this, because I have glimpsed in the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us, but I have seen some who have been our enemies become friends, and, with a heavy heart, I have seen those who have been our friends become the most terrible of enemies. I have seen my X-men grow and change, and of course those who will never change. But, no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-men will always stand ready, and for that I am proud."_

"Keety? Keety?" Kitty then came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt. I was just thinking of what the Professor said yesterday." Kitty was seated at the kitchen table with Kurt. A cup of hot coco in her hand. It was getting colder at the Xavier institute; the chili that comes with every October was upon them.

"Is it bothering you?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just was wondering what he meant when he said that our friends will become the most terrible enemies." Kitty looked down at the sweet drink. _Kurt always makes it sweet._ She thought.

"Well, I guess , we'll just have to wait to find out."

Kitty was about to say something, when Scott suddenly popped in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jean?" Scott asked.

"I think she's still vith the profezzor." Kurt told him.

oOo

"Professor, I'm quite alright." Jean was seating in an armchair with Xavier across from her.

"I know Jean; I just want to make sure that your powers are not going out of control." Xavier told her.

"My powers are fine Professor. I just need some rest." Jean told him.

"Alright, then. Goodnight Jean." Then Jean left the room.

Professor Xavier sat in his office for only a second, when he heard a scream from the hall.

He quickly rode out of his office to see a hole in the wall. Xavier then saw Kurt lying on the other side of the wall. Kurt had cuts on his legs, arms, and a gash below his left eye. Then Xavier heard crying down the hall. He went towards the crying and saw Jean holding her knees close to her.

"Jean? What happened?" Xavier asked.

"Kurt… came up to me… he… said… 'Hello' and I… forced him into a wall!" Jean began crying again.

Xavier knew this was the beginning.


	2. Secrets

Chapter two: Secrets

Kurt woke up in his bedroom with bandages all over his legs, arms, and chest. He looked over and saw Mr. McCoy sitting by him.

"Morning, Kurt." He greeted.

"It's still morning?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, you've only been out for a few hours."

Kurt then got a flood of memories. "Jean? Vhere's Jean?"

"Kurt, calm down. She's in with the Professor and Scott."

"Is she alright?"

"We don't know, but I'm sure it will be alright."

"Vill you go down and tell her I'm okay? I don't want her feeling guilty."

"I didn't know you two were that close."

"Vell, she vas one of the first people to accept my appearance, other than the Professor and Scott. She's a very good friend just not my best friend."

"Who is your best friend?" Beast was trying to get Kurt's focus off of Jean.

"Kitty?"

"Ja, Beast?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret? I feel like if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode."

"You can tell me anything Kurt. I won't tell anyone."

"Vell, Kitty has always been there for me vhen I needed her. She's a great listener and she has the most beautiful eyes. She has the most beautiful auburn hair and I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken by her, I think I love her."

oOo

"Rouge, can I tell you something?" Kitty said while sitting on her bed.

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Alright."

"I broke up with Lance." Kitty looked down.

"Kitty, I'm sorry."

"That's not the secret. The secret is that I'm happy Kurt broke up with Amanda."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

"Wait, you're in love with my brother?!" Rouge asked/shouted.

"Rouge! Not so loud, but yes."

"Well, aright then let's get you ready for your date tonight."

"Date? What date?"

"Kurt's been trying to up the courage to ask you out for a year now. I think, since he hasn't yet, that you should ask him."

"Oh, alright."


	3. Questions

Chapter three: Question

"I don't know Rouge. A date with everything going on is…"

"That's the best reason to have it, because of everything that's going on."

Rouge really wanted Kitty and Kurt to go on a date. She knew that the two really liked each other and they needed to see it. Kitty was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rouge walked over and opened it and saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"I need to speak vith Keety alone, please." Kurt asked politely.

"Alright, y'all have fun!" Rouge laughed and walked off.

Kitty and Kurt were alone.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Kitty asked.

"I have something I need to ask you." Kurt seemed nervous.

"Alright."

"Keety, Vould you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes."

"You mean like a date?"

"Ye… NO, no, I mean," _Come on Kurt. You rehearsed this with Beast. Be cool._

"Yes Kitty, it is a date. I'm asking you out on a date."

Kitty tried to hold back the wide grin that was coming on, but to no avail.

"Then I would love to! Just let me get ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the main hall in fifteen minutes."

"Cool."

Kurt then teleported out of there and back to his room.

"Alright, let's get it started." He said to himself.


	4. Purrs

Chapter four: Purrs

Kurt waited for Kitty in the main hall of the mansion. Kurt had his image inducer on and kept checking its battery life.

_Fully charged, good._ He thought. Kurt didn't want it to lose power when he most needed it. Kurt then looked up and saw Kitty at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pink cocktail dress and matching flats (Kitty doesn't like high heels). Her hair was down and out of its usual pony-tail. She also had a bracelet on, the flower Jamie gave her at that concert a few months ago.

"Close your mouth, Kurt, or a fly might go in." Kitty said jokingly.

"Oh, sorry, it's just, you look very beautiful." Kurt blushed.

"Oh, why thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Kitty admired his light-blue jacket and white shirt. He also wore black dress shoes and a black tie.

"Thank you." The two were about to walk out the door, when Kitty suddenly stopped. "Keety?"

"Kurt, since we're still on the mansion's grounds, for a little, can you turn off your inducer?" Kitty wanted to walk with the real Kurt.

"Uh, sure." Kurt then turned off his image inducer. Kurt was still wearing the same clothes, but his blue face and hands were reviled. Kurt's tail was swinging back and forth behind him. Kurt's blue two-toed feet didn't have any shoes. That's because shoes that could fit Kurt's feet were impossible to get, but Kurt didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the freedom on not having to where shoes.

"Alright, let's go." Kitty stated as she gripped Kurt's arm and dragged him out of the mansion and into the outdoors. There was a light breeze that blew in Kurt's face. Kurt enjoyed the wind going through his fur. Kurt accidently let out a purr. Kitty looked at him.

"Did you just purr?" Kitty asked.

"No I didn't. It vas the wind."

"No, it was you. You purr?"

Kurt decided to be honest.

"Alright, from time to time, yes I do purr, but it's usually vhen I sleep or vhen my mozzer scratches my back." Just then Kitty started scratching Kurt's back. Kurt stopped and closed his eyes in pleasure. He let out another purr and arched his back, increasing his cat-like appearance.

"Dose my Kurt like his back scratched?"

"Ja, but I think Kitty wouldn't like a tickle fight."

Kitty then stopped and looked at Kurt, who was turning around to face her.

"Now Kurt, I was just kidding." Kurt had evil in his eyes. "Kurt? KURT!" Kurt then jumped at her and Kitty prepared for the blow, but when she opened her eyes she saw Kurt laughing about ten feet away from her.

"You should have seen your face." Kurt laughed.

"Whatever, come on we don't want to be late." Kitty stated.

Then something beeped in Kurt's pocket.

"One sec, Hello?" Kurt listened to the other line. "Okay, thank you, bye." Kurt then hanged up.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked.

"Beast, he gave me an update on Jean."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She has regained control of her powers."

"Good. Now come on, we don't want to be late!" Kitty then grabbed Kurt's arm and the two were off.


	5. Dinner

Chapter five: Dinner

Kurt and Kitty reached the gate and Kurt turned on his inducer while Kitty turned the key that opened the gate. Kitty and Kurt walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Bayville. They were talking about random stuff, and then they reached the restaurant. They walked in and sat down at their desired table.

"This is really nice, Kurt. You've really outdone yourself." Kitty complemented.

"Vell, I worked really hard to get this reservation, but I got it and now we can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner." Kurt was excited to be on a date with the one he secretly loved.

"Yeah, let's enjoy this, so why didn't you tell me you purr, fuzzy elf?"

"Vell, it vas kind of a secret."

"Oh, don't worry, Kurt. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. This has been fun. Ve should do this again sometime."

"Well, I'm going to visit my parents in Illinois. You should come along."

"Sure, I would love to."

"You have to come wearing a cross on a necklace." Kitty joked.

"Vell, vhen you meet my parents, can you wear the Star of David."

"It's a date." They then clinked their glasses in a toast.

"Your right Kurt, this has been fun. I'm glad we did this."

"Ja, me to, so you vant to go to a movie after dinner?"

"Sure, what's, like, playing?"

"Zat new _Avengers _movie is out. Vant to see zat?"

"Sure, I would love to. I hear it's really good."

"It better be, vith all the money it's making." They both laughed.

oOo

Meanwhile at the mansion.

"Where's Kitty and Kurt?" Scott asked.

"They went out tonight, Scott." The Professor said. He looked over to Jean, who looked really tired. "Jean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jean stated tiredly.

"Alright, so, Evan, did you enjoy your time with the Morlocks?"

Evan, who returned to the mansion, but still had his physical mutation, looked at the Professor.

"It was okay, but nothing like here. I had some good times." Evan stated.

"Good, Rouge, are you considering which college to attend?"

"Well, I was thinking, I could stay here, at the mansion, and help out you, Storm, Beast, and Logan. If that's okay." Rouge explained.

"That's fine." Then there was thunder outside.

"That's weird, I thought it was supposed to be clear." Bobby said.

Xavier quickly rolled out of the dining room and headed for the conservatory. When he arrived he saw Storm standing by the window.

"The forecast was for clear skies." Xavier told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Storm then got rid of the storm and replaced it with clear skies.

"Is something wrong?" Xavier asked.

"No, I was just thinking about things, it's nothing. I'm tired. Good night Professor.

"Alright then, good night Storm."


	6. Confessions

Chapter six: Confessions

Storm walked through the halls of the Xavier Mansion. She was planning to go to her room, but a certain mutant stopped her.

"Oh, Hello Ororo." Greeted Logan.

"Hello Logan, how are you?" Ororo asked.

"I'm doing fine. Could I tell you something?" Logan looked nervous.

"You can tell me anything, Logan." Ororo told him.

"Alright, you know how we've known each other for a long time?"

"Almost five years."

"Yeah, and during that time I went through some stuff and you helped me through it. I don't usually get all soft like this, but with you around I can't help it. Ororo, I love you."

oOo

Kurt and Kitty walked out of the Bayville movie theater and walked towards the Mansion. They decided to take the long way through the park.

"That movie was so good!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ja, I liked how they took all the characters and put zem together." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, hey Kurt?" Kitty suddenly stopped.

"Vat is it, Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." Kitty looked nervous.

"Alright, I have something I need to tell you to, but you can go first."

"No, no. You can go first." Kitty wanted to know what he had to say.

"Alright, um, you know that ve're friends?"

"Yeah."

"Vell, I zink, no, I know…" Kurt then turned off his image inducer.

"Yeah."

"Keety, I love you."

oOo

Ororo gasped. She didn't know that Logan loved her. She didn't think Logan could love anyone.

"That's interesting, because I love you to." Ororo smiled and gave Logan a hug and then a kiss. "Want to walk in the park?" She asked.

"Sure." And the two were off. When they got to the park, they saw something rather interesting.

oOo

Kitty smiled a wide smile, and hugged Kurt.

"I love you to, fuzzy elf." She was so happy.

"Vait, vat vas it that you wanted to tell me." Kurt joked.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Kurt and Kitty then shared their first kiss. Unknown to them they were being watched. Ororo observed that Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around them both and Kitty's leg was doing the pop-up thing.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Logan stated loud enough for Kitty and Kurt to hear it. Their eyes sprung open and let go of each other while Kurt's tail untangled itself and back to its normal position. They were both blushing (Kurt blushing purple) and looking at the ground, finding the grass to be quite interesting.

"Go back to the mansion you two. It's almost curfew." Ororo stated.

"Alright." Kurt stated as he retched for Kitty and teleported them to the main hall of the mansion. They were greeted by the Professor.

"Hello you two. Have a nice date?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, it was… eventful." Kitty looked at Kurt and began to chuckle. Kurt did the same. The two then walked up the stairs hand and hand. The Professor smiled then thought.

_Where is Ororo and Logan?_


	7. Teasing

Chapter Seven: Teasing

Kurt walked into the rec room lazily. He didn't sleep that well after Kitty and him said goodbye and went to their separate rooms. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

_She vas so beautiful! I couldn't believe it, but then again she is always beautiful._

Then Jean walked in.

"Gutan morgan, mein frund." Kurt greeted with his usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Kurt." She poured herself some tea that was on the side table, and was still hot, "So, how did it go?"

"How did vat go?" Kurt asked.

"You know, your date." Jean answered.

Kurt's eye's widened and he started to blush purple.

"How did you…" Kurt began.

"The whole mansion heard you two say goodnight to each other. The walls are sound proof but the doors aren't." Jean stated.

"Oh, no." Kurt then covered his face with his hand and covered his face.

"Oh, it's alright Kurt; everyone goes through this when they date someone in the mansion. You should see the stuff Scott and I had to go…"

"Hey! It's the lover elf!" Bobby shouted behind him, "How are you _doing_?" Bobby put extra emphasis on 'doing'.

"W…Vell," Kurt blushed.

"Oh you should see your face." Laughed Bobby, who was now in front of him, next to Jean.

"Alright Bobby, that's enough." Jean then lifted him with her mind and throw him out of the room.

"Thanks." Kurt stated to her.

"You're welcome. Oh yeah, that's the kind of stuff I had to put up with." Jean then walked out of the rec room.

_Great_ Kurt thought.

Kitty then walked in. Kurt turned around and saw her and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning, my Kätzchen." Kurt stated softly.

"Good morning, my fuzzy elf" Kitty replied.

"Oh, yeah Kitty." Kurt suddenly stated.

"Prepare for the teasing to begin." Kurt looked at her seriously then he smirked.

"Oh, I see, well we'll just have to tease them back." Kitty smirked back.

**Well, the X-Romance is BACK! With fresh new ideas, and even more romance, while dealing with the drama of being a mutant. This story will have a fitting conclusion when I decide, but I promise it won't be for a while!**

**Oh, yeah, I also am writing the sequel to my Hey Arnold! and X-men Evolution cross-over story! Check it out! **


	8. Best Friends

Chapter 8: Kurt's story

"You can trust me man, Italian on ze third date is really cliché. Take her on a picnic, in central park." Kurt was giving dating advice to Scott.

"Central park? Isn't that a little far?" Scott asked.

"New York city is only a thirty minute drive from Bayville, besides she can read your mind. Jean will love it." Kurt assured him.

"Alright, thanks Kurt." Scott than walked away.

"Hey Kurt." Kitty walked up behind her boyfriend cheerfully.

"Hey Kitty, how are you?" Kurt asked his girlfriend.

"Good, now." The two shared a short and sweet kiss. (Kind of like my stories.)

"Hey, Kurt, I have a question." Kitty stated.

"Oh, and vat vould that be?" Kurt asked.

"How did Scott and you become such good friends?" Kitty asked.

"Oh vell, that is a very entertaining story. It began two years ago when I first came to the institute."

_Two Years Later…_

_You see, during ze vinter of 2011, Bayville was experiencing the snowiest vinter EVER. The Professor had asked Scott and I to get softener salt, so Scott and I drove to the hardware store._

"Great it's starting to snow." Scott stated.

"Well, ve are almost zere. We will probably get back before it gets really bad."

_But ve didn't. I fact, I don't think we even made it to the hardware store. We got snowed in after Scott's car ran out of oil, and the engine cut out, so we started to freeze._

"Kurt couldn't you teleport us out of here?" Scott asked weakly.

"I don't know vere ve are, and not enough energy, too hungry." Kurt stated weakly.

"You ate two hours ago. How are you still hungry?" Scott asked weakly.

"Higher metabolism." Kurt stated.

"Oh, listen Kurt, there's only one way we're going to survive this." Scott looked at him.

_So Scott and I had to… get close to save our body heat. Then ve kind of started to talk._

"I love her Kurt. If we survive this, I am going to confess to Jean my true feelings." Scott stated.

"Scott, are still thinking about Jean." Kurt stated very tense.

"Yeah." Scott stated.

"Please stop." Kurt asked quickly.

_So I guess ve fell asleep and my image inducer ran out of energy. Vhen ve woke up; I saw a big dog on the ozzer side of ze window. I screamed and woke up Scott, luckily, the man was very nice, and gave us a tow to the mansion._

Current time:

"So, ja. I guess you could say, Scott and I almost experienced death togezer, and after zat, I knew I could trust him." Kurt told Kitty.

"That is a great story Kurt." Kitty stated.

"Ja, hey you never told me how you and Rouge became such good friends." Kurt observed.

"Oh, that is a much, longer story." Kitty smiled.

**That's my version of how Kurt and Scott became best friends. Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Ex's

**A little explanation to the break up between Kurt and Amanda. Happens about two months after season four.**

Chapter 9: Ex's

Kitty hated Amanda. The crazy chick that always tried to get Kurt to take off his inducer. True, Kitty wanted Kurt to embrace his true appearance, but she would never force him into it.

Kitty guessed that her hatred for Amanda started the day Kurt broke up with Amanda.

oOo

Kitty was running in the halls after the warning bell sounded, and her class was on the second floor. She was turning a corner, and saw Kurt and Amanda talking. Kurt looked stressed and Amanda looked whiny. She quickly determined that Amanda wanted Kurt to take off his inducer. He, of course, refused.

"Amanda, please, just let it go. I vill do it ven I vant to." Kurt told her.

"But, Kurt, you'll never take off that darn thing. Just do it already!" Then Amanda retched for his inducer and turned it off.

Kurt was there, standing there, in his true blue form. Luckily, there was no one there and he was able to turn it back on.

"Vat ze hell is vrong vith you?!" Kurt yelled at her.

"I'm trying to help you!" Amanda shouted back.

"That's it! Ve're THOUGH!" Kurt shouted. He then stormed off.

Amanda then stormed off the other way.

Kitty then smiled, "Glad that's over." She stated to herself.

**A little short but I like shorter chapters, that's why I like them. Another chapter is coming really soon! Really soon. ;) **


	10. Bite

**I'm taking a break from Kurrty to bring you a Kurgan story. No Romance, but family.**

Chapter ten: Bite

Logan woke up in the middle night. When he did he heard one of the students tossing and turning in bed. Logan got up and walked down the hall to Kurt's door.

Logan was surprised. Kurt was never this load. (It was load to Logan, but barley auditable to anyone else.) Logan opened the door.

He saw Kurt in a bundle of sheets, tossing and turning violently. Logan went over to him, and tried to wake him up.

"Kurt, wake up. Come on Kurt wake up." Logan tried to wake him.

Suddenly, Kurt's eye popped open and he jumped at Logan. Logan put up his right arm to protect his neck. Kurt's deadly fangs dug into Logan's arm. Kurt luckily missed Logan's antimantiam bone by an inch.

Kurt suddenly snapped out of it, and he looked at what he was doing. His yellow eyes widened, and he let go of Logan's arm. Kurt started to breathe harder.

"No, Kurt, it's alright. I'm fine." Logan stated. His mutant ability to heal had already covered up the wounds left by nightcrawler's fangs.

"No, it's not alright. Vat if it had been Scott, or Rouge, or Kitty?" Kurt started to tear up, "I could've killed someone, Logan. I'm a monster."

"Kurt you're not a monster." Logan tried to talk sense into him.

"Zose villagers vere right. I am a demon." Kurt stated sadly, looking down at the floor, not facing Logan.

"Kurt, look at me." Logan told Kurt, and Kurt obeyed, "You're not a demon, you're just a teenager who has had bad things happen to. Just because you bite me doesn't make you evil. You should see what happens when someone tries to wake me up during a nightmare." Logan told Kurt.

Kurt looked up to him and smiled.

"Zanks Mr. Logan. Tell you vhat; in ze morning I'll make a sign that says 'VARNING! Do not vake me during nightmares." Kurt told him.

"Sounds like a plan elf." Logan began to walk off.

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Logan." Kurt told him, as he was fixing his sheets.

"Good night elf." Logan told him. Logan closed the door.

**Told you another chapter would be along real soon. Oh yeah, before I forget. Chapters 1-6 are a story, and chapters 7-onwards are random one-slots, so yeah have fun reading them. R&R!**


	11. Never Too Late

Never too late

Kurt and Kitty had been going strong for ten months and they could not have been happier. That was until they decided they should see some other people. They both tried to date other people, but they never went anywhere. So, Kurt tried to get her back. Kitty also wanted to get back with Kurt, but she was hesitant. That brings us to tonight.

Kitty was cleaning up her room, and then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kitty asked.

"Keety, I am at the diner on 2nd and 3rd. I vill not leave until you come." The German accented caller stated.

"Kurt, what do you think you're doing?" Kitty asked.

"I am not Kurt, but I hear zat guy's awesome." Kurt tried to cover his tracks.

"While how am I supposed to find you if I don't know what you look like?" Kitty asked, smirking.

There was a pause.

"I kind of look like Kurt. Come soon." Kurt stated.

"Alright Kurt." Kitty hanged up. She opened her door and walked down stairs, and went to the dining room that was in between hallways 2 and 3. The students numbered the hallways to make it easier for them to find them.

"Guten Tag Keety." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, what do you think you're doing?" Kitty asked.

"I missed you, and I vant to be your boyfriend again. I tried dating ozer people, but zey find of freaked out ven zey saw vat I really looked like. Zat's vhy I need you. You make me feel special, and accepted for who I am. Please Keety, take me back." Kurt asked.

"I will Kurt, I will." Kitty stated.

They embraced and kissed. The two never broke up again.

**I just wanted to write today! I know it is VERY short, but, as I said before, I LOVE short chapters, and writing them. I know this didn't turn out that well, but I tried to rewrite it but each was worse. Don't worry my next chapter will be MUCH longer!**


End file.
